bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Joey Drew/@comment-29856581-20181028213739/@comment-29856581-20181113212638
Drzwi to moja ulubiona postać. Jeszcze jedna część i to coś dobije 100 stron. - Główna Komenda Policji w Sandomierzu – Wszyscy: Jak? Najlepsiejszy Detektyw Pod Słońcem: No cóż- Policjant 666: Mam lepszy pomysł! Wszyscy: Jaki? Policjant 666: Rytuał satanistyczny! Wszyscy: … -Pokój ze stołem do bilardu- Linda: Zobaczymy! Joey: Zobaczymy… Linda: … Joey: … Linda: Chwila… Czemu to nie działa? Joey: Jesteśmy w 1963! HA HA HA! Linda: Dobra to idę do góry po zwykły! Joey: Nie, nie pójdziesz. Linda: Niby czemu? Joey: Bo wszystko jest zalane atramentem i nie dasz rady. Linda: To studio jest jak śmietnik! Nikt tu nie myśli? Joey: Jak Henry… Linda: Co? Joey: O nie ma tego! O nie ma tamtego! Tylko narzekał! I teraz znalazł wymówkę żeby tu nie przyjść! Linda: Taa…. Linda: Ale masz racje, nie, nie tak! Nie bo to! -Infirmire (Po francusku bo tak)- Lacie: Dobra, tu Grant nas nie usłyszy. Shawn: Musimy iść do Bendy Landu. Lacie: Po co? Byliśmy tam i nie ma jak tego lenia z tej karuzeli wyciągnąć! Wally: Lacie, czujesz się już lepiej? Lacie: T A K. Shawn: Tak, ale teraz pójdziemy całą ekipą i coś się wymyśli! Na przykład Joey bo on go tam wsadził… Norman: Tylko tak gadają i gadają…. Skąd wiem że mam na imię projektator? Wally: A co z Grantem? Lacie: Coś się tam znajdzie! Shawn: Czemu tak szybko chcesz tam iść? Lacie: Bo mam was wszystkich dość! Wally: Dobra to chodź po Joey’ego. -Pokój ze stołem do bilardu- Lacie: Joey! Rusz tyłek idziemy na poziom S! Joey: No właśnie on tylk- Linda: … Wszyscy: … Shawn: Kim ona jest? Joey: To? To jest żona Henry’ego! Wszyscy: Kogo? Joey i Linda: Kogoś dobrego w popychaniu( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Wally: Dobra paniusiu, idziemy na poziom S i jak nie idziesz to tam w kanałach jest taka skrzynia- Linda: Paniusiu? Za kogo ty się niby uważasz? Joey: To ten cały Wally o którym ci mówiłem. Linda: A ten! Dobra to idziemy? Lacie: Ale chwila! JOEY! Joey: ? Lacie: Grant wrócił i przez ciebie jest jakby połączony z Bendy’im czy cuś i musimy go wziąć do rytuału z nami. Joey: Hymm… Dobra gdzie jest haczyk? Shawn: Słyszy to samo, widzi to samo, mówi to samo. Joey: I? Wally: To znaczy że ty i Linda będziecie musieli być cicho po dordze. Joey: Hymmm… OK. Wally: A ty? Linda: No no ok. -Utility Shaft 9- Grant: On słyszy… On widzi… Wiesz o czym mówię? Boris: … Grant: Susie i Allison zniknęły… Boris: … (Grant piszę „Susie i Allison zniknęły ” i „Jak?” na ścianach) Lacie: Witaj ponownie! Grant: Tu… Tu, TU! (Pokazuje na ścianę) Wszyscy: … Joey: No i po Alice! No cóż… Lacie: *Kopię Joey’ego* Norman: No cóż… Powaliło go…. Jestem tu jedynym normalnym… Powiedział koleś z projektorem zamiast głowy. '' '' -Wioska straceńców- Tom: Dobra przyjacielu, możemy wyruszyć w wielkie morze! Jack: MOszę…. Tom: Och tak! W poszukiwaniu Allison i Susie! Jack: Dwie walnięte panienki… Tom: Nie wiem skąd to wiesz ale ok! Teraz musimy się pośpieszyć! Jack: SzemU? Tom: Bo ten ala statek jest ukradziony i zaraz ktoś się zorientuje. Jack: EeEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEeee… Ok Tom: To wskakuj bo już słyszę krzyki. Jack: … Tom: Dobra to cię wniosę. (Tom i Jack wypływają na parostatku) Straceńcy: Zdrajcy! Złodzieje! Tom: Jack, patrz! Widzisz te piękne światełka! Jack: To som pochodnie. Tom: Dobra, chyba trzeźwiejesz. Jack: *Chrapie* Tom: Chyba… (Godzine później) Tom: Heh… Chyba silnik jest zepsuty… Jakoś długo płyniemy Jack: *Śpi* Tom: Emm…. ???: *Wyskakuje z wody* Tom: CO TO BYŁO? Jack: Ło? Tom: *Odwraca się* Łapa: *Próbuje złapać parostatek* Tom: Szybciej! Szybciej! Jack: Kłiknij ło! Tom: Co? To? Jack: Jesz…. Tom: Ok… … Tom: Nic się nie dzieje?! Jack: Świtełełka się świcą! Tom: Dobra, umrzemy… Łapa: *Uderza w wodę za parostatkiem* (Fala porywa statek) Tom: Jack! Jack: Ajadsasdha AAAAAA. (Parostatek wypada na brzeg) Tom: *DeD* Jack: … Tom: O jezu… Jack? Jack: … Tom: Dobrze się czujesz? Jack: Tak. Tom: Chwila! Powiedz to jeszcze raz! Jack: Tak. Tom: Wszystko ok? Jack: Wszystko jest ok… Tom: Co to było? Jack: Sammy mówił coś o wielkiej rękawicy… Tom: Brzmisz… Normalnie… Tom: Dobra, to ja sobie zemdleje! *DeD* Jack: … (Wyciąga wiesz co z za pleców) Jack: Na odstresowanie… taa… -???- Susie: … ???: Emm… Przepraszam… -PS-: Tak? ???(Nazwijmy go pomocnik): Susie tu nie ma…. -PS-: Co? Pomocnik: No, gdzieś poszła. -PS-: Ona nie może sobie tak po prostu pójść! Ona jest tylko liniami tekstu w tej dziwnej historii. Pomocnik: Ale ona i Allison są.. -PS-: Gdzie? -Sąd luj wie gdzie- -PS-: TU? Co one tu robią? Pomocnik: No cóż… Sędzia: Jeszcze raz! Panie… i? Zupa jakie ma pan/i wyjaśnienie na przeprowadzone przestępstwo? ZupaBekonowa: ____ Sędzia: HA! Żartuje! Ty nie możesz nic powiedzieć w tej części! HA HA HA! Sędzia: Dobra, to drogie przemiłe panie, mogą panie powtórzyć co mu tu wszyscy robimy? Allison: No cóż, drogi pan… i… Zupa popełnił przestępstwo które wybaczone być nie może! Allison: Nie zrobił z nami NIC w poprzedniej części i ma jakieś głupie tłumaczenia! Bo nie miał pomysłu! Bo to! Bo tamto! STOP! Zasługujemy na jakiś szacunek jako jedne z postaci w tej historii! Susie: Dodam jeszcze, że w swojej wcześniejszej części też nic z nami nie zrobił! Tylko wspomniał! Nawet Boris miał więcej do powiedzenia niż my! Sędzia: Dobrze, zapraszamy pierwszego świadka! … … … Ktoś tam: Proszę pana… Sędzia: Emm… Co? Ktoś tam: Żadna z dwóch stron nie ma świadków… … Sędzia: No cóż… To skazuje całą trójkę na karę śmierci! ZupaBekonowa: _______ Allison i Susie: CO? -PS-: Chwila czemu zupa nie może mówić? Pomocnik: Bo jeśli on piszę część, ty nie możesz mówić. Jak ty piszesz część, on nie może mówić. -PS-: To robi sens! … … -PS-: To teraz usunę się z tej historii bez większego powodu! Pomocnik: Nie! A ja? … … Sędzia: To dobra! Wolicie gilotynę czy siekierą? ???: *Wykopuje drzwi* Wszyscy: *Patrzą w tamtą stronę* Kosmici: Mamy argumenty przeciwko panu lub pani Zupie! (Kosmici wchodzą do pokoju gdy nagle…) … … … (Drzwi wracają do życia i są znowu wykopane) Wszyscy: *Patrzą w stronę drzwi* Hiszpańska inkwizycja: *Wbijają do pokoju* Allison: *Szepcze do Susie* Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć tu hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Hiszpańska inkwizycja: NIKT nie spodziewał się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji! -Poziom S- Lacie: … Lacie: Grant, chodź tu na chwile… -Biuro Zarządzania- Lacie: Grant… Myślę że dobrze gdybyś tu został… Bo wiesz… Grant: To dobry pomysł, weź ten klucz i zamknij drzwi. Lacie: Po co? Grant: Nie wiemy co jeszcze umie Bendy… Tak będzie bezpiecznie… Lacie: Ok, wrócimy po ciebie… Chyba.. -Pokój Statuy/Arichwum- Lacie: Czego szukacie? Wally: Joey postanowił że zamknie Archiwa na książki. Lacie: Jak tu byliśmy to było otwarte? Czemu to zrobił? Wally: Pokazał Lindzie jak to się robi. Lacie: Idota… Wally: A Grant? Lacie: Powiem później. Wally: OK. Joey: I widzisz teraz wszyscy mają trochę ruchu! Perfekcyjny system! Linda: Przydało by się coś takiego dla Henry’ego… I mogę się ciebie o coś zapytać? Joey: Tak? Linda: Co jest z tym psem? Joey: WILKIEM! Boris: … Joey i Linda: … Boris: … Joey: Ignoruj go. Shawn: Może pan w końcu powiedzieć gdzie są te książki? Joey: WRACAJ DO SZUKANIA LENIU! Shawn: Ale… Ale Linda: AlE aLE! SŁUCHAJ SIĘ SZEFA! Shawn: Ok… (Pół godziny później) Lacie: Dobra gdzie jest ta książka? Joey: Co? Drzwi są otwarte. Lacie, Wally, Norman i Shawn: CO? Joey: Tak ich wytrwale szukaliście że ja i Linda się zagadaliśmy! Wally: TY.. TY.. Lacie: Spokojnie, spokojnie! (Lacie uderza Joey’ego w głowę) Lacie: Idziemy! -Grota- Shawn: Joey? Joey: ? Shawn: Po co ci te klatki? Joey: : ) Shawn: Ok, nie chcę wiedzieć… (Później) -Magazynek 9- Lacie: Dobra, Bertrum jest tam, Rzezimieszki są tam. Wally: To idziemy do Bertruma, tak? Lacie: Tak. Joey: To chodźmy załogo! Norman: … (Wszyscy idą do Składziku Atrakcji) Joey: Dobra załogo! Potrzebujemy kluczy francuski, kilku zapałek, śrubokręta- (Joey tak wymienia i wymiena) Lacie: Ok to ja i Shawn poszukamy tych rzeczy w innym pokoju. Shawn: Ok. (Lacie i Shawn idą do pokoju konserwacji) Joey: Ok, to zrobimy to tak. Rozkręcimy karuzele i pote- (Mówi i mówi) Norman: *podchodzi do twarzy Bertruma* Norman: *Łapie twarz Bertruma* Norman: *Wyrywa głowę Bertruma z karuzeli* Bertrum: *Krzyk i agonia* Joey: BERTIE? Bertrum: JOEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Cała reszta: *Szok* Norman: *Trzyma głowę Bertruma* Wally: Ale, jak ty to? Norman: *Upuszcza głowę Bertruma która ląduje przy nogach Joey’ego* Wally: On żyje? Bertrum: *ODDYCHA* Wally: Tak. Joey: Dobra to było proste, prawda Boris? Boris: … Linda: To było za proste…. (Na ścianach przy wejściu pojawiają się siatka Bendy’ego) -Magazyn 9- (Lacie i Shawn wychodzą z Pokoju konserwacji) (Siatka) Lacie: Do stacji (Nie w pokoju konserwacji). (Lacie i Shawn wchodzą do jednej stacji ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Ink Bendy: *Przywołuje ogromną armie poszukiwaczy* Ink Bendy: *Znika* Poszukiwacze: *Dobijają się do składziku atrakcji* Lacie: Znowu to samo… -Składzik atrakcji- Linda: Ktoś się tu dobija. Wally: Pełzacze… Joey: Oni? No cóż, kto się teraz poświęci? (Cisza) Norman: *Kopię Joey’ego* Joey: He He to był żart… żart : )…. -Magazyn 9- Lacie: Nic nas teraz nie ocali… Shawn: Potrzebowalibyśmy jakieś większej armii… Ale skąd? Lacie: Może ktoś nas ocali? Shawn: Czyli kto? Lacie: Allison, Susie, Tok, Jack, Sammy… Shawn: Nie wiemy czy żyją… … TRZASK Lacie i Shawn: *Zaskoczenie* (Przez drzwi Bendy Landu wbija Sammy z armią Straceńców) Sammy: Witajcie, witajcie! Przybyliśmy tu wysławiać wielkiego Bendy’ego! A wy? Poszukiwacze: … Sammy: Emm… Nie zbyt gadatliwi… Sammy: Dobra nie chcemy konkurencji w wysławianiu naszego zbawcy musimy się was pozbyć! Poszukiwacz: EEEeeeee… Ehhhh… Sammy: Możemy to rozwiązać pokojowo! Wy sobie idźcie gdzieś… indziej, co wy na to? (Poszukiwacze biegną na Sammy’ego) Sammy: Dobrze owieczki! ATAK! (Dobra, powiem tak… Wyobraź sobie epicką wojnę poszukiwaczy i Straceńców, masz to? Pomnóż to sobie razy dziesięć i dodaj do tego to…. Tak to wygląda).